Turning Back the Clock
by Calypso2
Summary: What should have happened at the end of Charmed and Dangerous. For Cole fans, this is my way of trying to rewrite history and fix everything. Please review! This is my first attempt at fan fiction and I need the help! Thanks!
1. Charmed and Dangerous Continued

As the Seer disappeared to return the hollow Cole turned to the sisters and Phoebe threw her arms around him and had a premonition. Cole's eyes turn black and he flames out  
"Oh my god." Phoebe said and stepped back. Cole looked at her concerned. "What is it?" he asked and reached out to touch her shoulder causing her to have another premonition. The Seer telling Cole that she planned it and that together they can rule the Underworld. Phoebe looked up into his eyes and asked him to please go get her a glass of water. That she is just in shock. He looked at her, suspicious "Are you not telling me something Phoebe?" She shook her head and smiled weakly, "No Cole, I've learnt my lesson. I love you. I just can't believe we vanquished the Source and . . ." she pauses and looks at Paige and Piper. " . . . I want some time with my sisters, if that is ok." She smiled up at him. "I understand" he told her and gently touched her cheek before turning and going downstairs, Leo started to follow but Phoebe stopped him. "I thought you wanted time with just the three of you?" Leo asked her, confused. "I lied." Phoebe told him and her sisters nodded, they of course had known.  
  
"So what did you see?" Piper asked as the four of them settled down to talk. She knew the signs of Phoebe having a vision, even if Phoebe had gotten good at hiding them. They were sisters, after all. Paige jumped in "What do you mean. What did you see? She saw the Source getting its ass vanquished by US!" Phoebe turned to her younger sister with a worried frown on her forehead. "Not exactly. He isn't quite gone. He's just been, um, relocated." Paige stared at her confused but Piper and Leo immediately understood. "You mean . . .Cole?" Piper asked putting her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe nodded dumbly and a little tear leaked out. Leo looked at Piper and she nodded, hearing his question without him saying anything and at her nod he orbed up to consult the Elders. Paige however, was still confused. "Wait I don't understand. You mean the Source is inside Cole? Like possessing him? How? We VANQUISHED him?" She stood angrily. "I don't understand why this is always so complicated! Why can't dead demons stay dead!" Piper turned to her and smiled grimly "It just doesn't seem to work that way hun, but right now we need to focus on finding a way to get the Source's powers out of Cole before they completely corrupt him." Phoebe gave her sister a grateful hug and wiped her eyes. "I'd better go downstairs and keep an eye on him. You two will check the book?" The girls nodded and Phoebe stood, took a deep breath and walked downstairs.  
  
  
In the Underworld the Seer's eyes turn from white to normal and she smiles turning to the demon who is with her. "It has begun."  
The demon did not return the smile, instead he frowned slightly. "What about the witches? Won't they figure it out?" The Seer looked him in the eye and said "They already have, but there is nothing they can do about it and they won't vanquish him. I've seen it." Now the demon smiled up at his Mistress. "You shall rule the Underworld then." He told her and bowed deeply. The Seer's eyes turn white as she answers "Yes I shall."  
  
Paige slams the Book shut in frustration. "There is nothing in here!" Piper calmly walks over and opens the Book again. "There has to be Paige, we just have to keep looking." She begins flipping the pages, carefully examining each one when Paige grabs her hand and Piper looks up at her. "What if there's not Piper? What if there is no way to undo this?" Piper stares at her for a minute then slowly pulls her hand away and continues going through the book. "I know what you are thinking Paige, but it's not an option. It would kill Phoebe and I can't lose another sister." Just then Leo orbed in, his face is grim. "We need to talk, where is Phoebe?" "Downstairs with Cole, why?" Leo took a deep breath and said, "I'm afraid I don't have good news. The Elders are very concerned. They say that if Cole becomes the Source he will be the most powerful Source in history and they can't allow that to happen. They want you to vanquish him, now."  
  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen to find Cole sitting at the table staring into space. "Cole?" She said tentatively. He turned and smiled at her. That smile that had won her heart so many years ago. I can't bear to lose him. I won't let that happen. She smiled back at him and he rose taking her into his arms. She sighed and leaned against his chest. "So you've finally beaten the Source. Feel better?" He asked, his chin on the top of her head. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "It doesn't feel like it is over yet." She answered and turned away. She took the kettle down and filled it with water. As she placed it on the stove to boil she felt his arms slip around her waist. "Well I thought maybe we could celebrate . . ." He whispered in her ear and she almost turned into his embrace when she remembered what he was right now and she froze. He felt her tense and drew back, confused. "What is it Phoebe? What's wrong? Is this about the wedding? Do you still not want to marry me?" She turned and smiled at him. "I love Cole Turner and I want to marry him more than anything." She said carefully. "I'm just really tired right now and I think I am going to have some tea and then go to bed." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "I understand, it's been a long couple of months. I'll just go upstairs and let you wind down in peace." He walked out of the room and as soon as he was out of sight, he flamed out. 


	2. Vanquish COLE?

"Vanquish COLE!?" Piper cried. "We can't do that Leo! Please tell me you told them we wouldn't do it. We can't kill Cole. What are we going to tell Phoebe?" Leo crossed to Piper and grabbed her shoulders. "Piper calm down! You have to stay calm if we are going to help Phoebe." Piper narrowed her eyes at her husband and Paige stepped up to them. "Help Phoebe? What do you mean help Phoebe? I thought we were trying to save Cole here, what's wrong with Phoebe. Spill it Leo." Leo looked at the sisters with sadness and worry in his eyes. "The Elders said that based on Phoebe's past and her feelings for Cole they were afraid of her going with him when he turned Evil" "WHAT?!" Both girls interjected. "That's ridiculous, Phoebe would never leave us! We're her sisters." Piper said and Paige nodded vigorously in agreement. Leo put both hands up in front of himself, defensive. "That's what I told them but they said they weren't willing to take any risks so they are going to . . ." He was interrupted by a crash and a scream from downstairs.  
  
As the girls and Leo came running around the corner into the kitchen they saw a glimpse of orbs disappearing and looked around. The room appeared to be empty. "What happened? Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked. Leo walked around the table and looked down. "She's over here." He said grimly. Piper and Paige rushed over to join him. Phoebe lay unmoving on the kitchen floor. Piper immediately knelt by her sister, placing her hand on her neck. "Oh my God she's not . . ." "No, but her pulse is unbelievably slow. Leo would you please?" She gestured to Phoebe. Leo had looked down at his wife with sad eyes. "I can't"  
Piper stood and stared at him. "What do you mean? Heal her!" Paige yelled but Piper just looked into Leo's eyes. "It was them wasn't it." She said quietly. "What? Who? What is going on?" Paige asked looking from Piper to Leo. "I didn't think they'd act so quickly. I'm sorry girls, but there is nothing I can do. It's a kind of a whitelighter tranquilizer. She will stay unconscious until she gets the antidote." Piper nods. She had expected something of the sort. It was just like the Elders to think they knew best, without even consulting those that were affected by their actions. Paige however did not have as much experience as Piper and Leo with the Elders. "This is such Bullshit!" She yelled. "Leo get back up there and make them give us the antidote!" Piper gripped Paige's arm lightly. "It's going to be OK Paige. We will get through this." She turned to Leo. "Orb Phoebe upstairs onto her bed, would you?" Leo nodded and grabbed his sister-in-law and orbed out.  
  
Cole flamed into the Seer's chamber and gripped her by the throat. "What have you done to me?" He roared. "It would be much easier to answer you, if you would put me down, my liege." She answered and he lowered her to the ground. "Don't call me that. I'm not . . .not him." She smiled and touched her neck. "Oh but you are. He is in you, taking control. You can feel him. He is filling the void within you with power beyond your wildest dreams." Cole turned away. She was right, he knew it. "I'm going to fight it. And I will succeed." He said, with his back to her. "Do you forget who I am?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "I know the future. I see it. And yours is here, as the greatest Source that has ever been." He turned back to her furious. "I can't! I won't! I'm in love with a witch, I'm good. I won't turn." She crossed to him and looked up at him. "You don't have to turn. Because you are evil. No amount of good deeds can change that. You don't belong with a good witch. You belong down here. You can never change your nature." He shoved her back. "No." He growled. But deep within his soul he felt a doubt. The same doubt that had always been there. He didn't deserve to be good, to be loved. How could he ever think he deserved Phoebe? In despair he built up a fire ball in his hand, ready to throw it at the Seer. "It is not me you are angry with." She said. "But it is good that you are connecting with your powers." Disgusted with himself he threw the fire ball against the wall. He cried aloud and flamed out. 


	3. Things Begin

"You mean the Elders put Phoebe out of commission so that we could vanquish Cole without worrying about her interfering? That's insane!" Paige slumped into a chair trying to comprehend what had just happened. Piper didn't have to answer because Leo orbed back in with a grim look on his face. "I put her on the bed. She's comfortable at least." He crossed to Piper and put his arm around her shoulder. She buried her face in his chest and tried hard to collect herself. She was the oldest; she had to stay calm. Figure out what to do. He smoothed her hair and she pulled away taking a deep breath. "OK what are we going to do about this?" Paige looked up at them and said "Umm I hate to be unsupportive of the star-crossed lovers and all that, but if Cole is the Source and vanquishing him is the only way to get Phoebe back, then maybe we should vanquish him." Leo got a strange, almost guilty look on his face. Piper turned to him and noticed it. "What? What is it?" He stalled for a moment and ran his hand through his hair. "Well there is another way. An antidote to cure Phoebe. I mean, it doesn't directly help with the problem of what to do about Cole. But at least then you'd have the power of three."   
  
Cole flamed into the bathroom, hoping no one would notice he had been gone. He went into his and Phoebe's room and saw her "sleeping" on their bed. He bent down and kissed her lightly. She was so beautiful. He had never felt he deserved her beauty, her goodness and now . . . well maybe he really didn't. Maybe the Seer was right. He went to the dresser to get out a change of shirt. The one he was wearing reeked of death and the Underworld. His eyes flashed black as he thought of the Seer and he slammed the drawer shut, making the vial of perfume fall to the ground and shatter. He turned to apologize to Phoebe for waking her, but she hadn't stirred. He felt a terrible fear in the pit of his stomach. "Phoebe?" When she didn't respond he sat on the bed and took her by the shoulders, gently shaking her. "Phoebe?" he yelled. And then got up and ran downstairs.   
  
Cole bounded into the kitchen too furious to see straight. "What happened to her? What the hell is wrong with Phoebe?" He demanded angrily. It was all he could do not to let his demonic half out right then and there. Piper stood and crossed to him. "She's fine Cole she's just asleep." Cole stepped back away from her and glared at her. "Like hell she is. I couldn't get her to wake up. Did a demon attack? Why aren't you telling me." Paige stood and stared at him, "Maybe because you aren't exactly yourself right now." Leo and Piper turned to her in shock and Cole looked at her suspiciously. 'Do they know?' He asked himself, but it wasn't possible. He knew it wasn't. Paige stared back at her sister and brother-in-law in defiance. "Well he isn't. He's letting anger cloud his judgment. We can't trust him when he's like this." She said emphasizing the last sentence. Cole waited a moment, his eyes darting from Paige to Leo and then to Piper. Maybe they did know. Would that be such a bad thing? Maybe they could help. For a moment he almost told them, but the demon inside of him reared up and wouldn't let him. His anger resurfaced even stronger and he grabbed Piper by the arm. "What is wrong with Phoebe?" He growled low and at this Leo stepped up. "Cole calm down and let go of my wife right now." Piper only stared at him, shocked. She knew he was possessed, but this was just so unlike Cole she couldn't even react. Cole would never hurt her, she knew that, but just then he was terrifying. Cole looked up at Leo and wanted to kill him. He had to let the anger out somehow. Desperately the side of him that was still human struggled to resurface. He let go of Piper and sunk into a chair with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please just tell me what's wrong." He said softly and lifted his head to look into Piper's eyes. She stared back and then threw up her hands, freezing him. Leo let out a sigh of relief and took his wife into his arms. "What are we going to do?" she mumbled into his chest. He held her tight and then pulled away. "First you need all three of you. I'm going to get the antidote for Phoebe." He paused for a minute and then kissed Piper passionately and orbed out. "Whoa that was more than I wanted to see." Paige said. Piper turned to her, with a face like stone. "Paige you don't understand. There is only one way for Leo to get that antidote. He has to steal it from the Elders themselves and if he's caught . . ." Her voice trailed off and her eyes teared up, but she shook herself out of it. "But we have to trust that he can do it. Meanwhile, what are we going to do about." She gestured to the frozen Cole. "Well it would be nice if we could just keep him like this." Paige said in a complaining tone. "Maybe we can." Piper said. "Maybe we just need to deal with him like the Elders did with Phoebe." Paige nodded, understanding. "I like the sound of that." She said. 


End file.
